


Keep me grounded

by orphan_account



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Drinking, GonSuk, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Yikes, gon is broken, suk is guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byounggon's laying in the bathtub, high.Hyunsuk's quick to join him, equally intoxicated.





	Keep me grounded

**Author's Note:**

> I love gonsuk in these depressing settings because after the show, their ship is inevitably coming to an anticlimactic end, so why not embrace its doomed future for the time being and write sad fics?
> 
> enjoy!

Byounggon tasted like beer. Hyunsuk tasted like smoke.

And both loved the feeling of skin on skin; coupled with the feeling of cold metal digging into their backs.

They always ended up in a bathroom on the second or third floor, but who was keeping count?

Hyunsuk was resting on the counter, one foot in the sink while the other dangled off the edge. Byounggon was comfortable in the bathtub, arms hanging out the sides. Hyunsuk dragged a cigarette from between his lips while Byounggon copied his motions with a blunt.

The space of the bathroom was filled with choking vapor of tobacco, enough to make Hyunsuk's throat itch. But he loved the burn, the lightheadedness, the sensation of floating that came with it all whenever he lit up with Byounggon.

Hyunsuk's eyes were glazed over, slowly drifting to the older boy, his eyes committing an outline of Byounggon's body to memory. He looked so fucking good.  
He was in such simple clothes: black fitted jeans, plain white tee and a silver chain that hung from his thick neck. And yet, Hyunsuk couldn't stop staring. He had done it often before, and so Byounggon was used to it.

He watched as Byounggon slowly brought the dimming blunt to his lips, inhaling and then holding the smoke in while his arm fell back to his side. Byounggon threw his head back, exhaling.  
His neck. Hyunsuk's teeth dug harshly into his lips. His fingers gripped the cold, wet countertop just a bit tighter.

The bathroom was small and dim, the space sullied with purple light streaming in through the door. But both boys were used to dark places, their eyes quick to adjust each time. Besides, they knew each other's silhouettes like the back of their hand. Their memories were all they needed.

Hyunsuk inhaled, letting the smoke fill his lungs before breathing it all out again. His mind emptied with it, all his worries and doubts leaving him like smoke.

Byounggon watched. Hyunsuk wasn't his boyfriend, not by a long shot. Hell, he wasn't sure if the younger boy would even consider him a friend anymore. Even after all that happened, Byounggon always found Hyunsuk on the other end of line. Soon they would find themselves together again, smoking or drinking, but often both.

Byounggon had always had a drinking habit, even before he met Hyunsuk. He blamed all those stupid high school house parties where he did one too many keg stands and found himself more and more drawn to how the alcohol made those nights more bearable. Soon, Byounggon started showing up to parties drunk already.

Hyunsuk hadn't been any better. The first time they met, Byounggon was tipsy and Hyunsuk was offering him a cigarette. Byounggon raised his brows at him, his lips curving up into a smirk.

"I’m not a smoker."

"Try mine then." Hyunsuk had passed his lit cigarette to the older boy, who took in between his lips, taking in a breath before passing it back to Hyunsuk.

"We just kissed."

Byounggon had raised his eyebrows again, this time in confusion.

"My lips were on this before, and then your lips were. So we kissed, technically."

"...Why don't we kiss again then?"

Hyunsuk had thought he wanted to smoke again when Byounggon suddenly closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Hyunsuk's. The younger boy sighed into the kiss, letting his mouth fall open. Byounggon tasted like cheap beer and smoke. Hyunsuk liked that. Actually, he liked it a lot.

That moment happened again that night. And other nights. Again and again and again and in all different kinds of places.

Even after Hyunsuk had called it quits with Byounggon, smoking didn't feel the same anymore. He had tried his hand at weed, hoping that getting high would help him get his mind off Byounggon. But it was still the same.

It was the same for Byounggon. Their only working solution was getting and staying high, together. Even now, with a few feet between them, both felt a drowning wave of peace wash over them, smoke filling the bathroom more and more as they exhaled.

"Hyunsuk." Byounggon's voice was low, a whisper just loud enough so the other boy could hear. Hyunsuk wordlessly crushed his cigarette in the sink before climbing off and stepping towards the bathtub. He knew what came next. This always came next.

Byounggon made space for Hyunsuk, the younger boy climbing into Byounggon's lap. It was tight fit, the both of them in one tub, but nothing either of them weren't used to. Byounggon went to take one last hit of his blunt, a habit he'd developed since he met Hyunsuk. For some reason cigarettes had never been as enticing to him but weed worked well in its place. And just before it connected with his lips, Hyunsuk grabbed the blunt out of his hand.

He brought it to his own lips, inhaling while trying not to grimace. He hastily crushed against the side of the tub before letting it fall to floor. Just as Byounggon was about to complain, Hyunsuk slotted his mouth against Byounggon's. He exhaled the smoke into Byounggon's mouth, letting him take it all in. Hyunsuk pulled back, his lungs quickly taking in air in an attempt to expunge the taste of weed. 

A futile attempt, really, because seconds later Byounggon was pulling Hyunsuk back towards him by his collar, his tongue running laps in Hyunsuk's mouth. The taste of beer, smoke, weed, and whatever else the two boys had that night mingled together in an intoxicating cocktail that left them unable to pull away from each other. Like magnets, their lips were drawn together, inseparable.

Hyunsuk's legs were wrapped around Byounggon's waist, his hands tugging at his hair as he pulled Byounggon's head to the side. Byounggon's hands gripped Hyunsuk's waist, letting his fingers slip under his shirt and trace circles into his abdomen. Byounggon shuddered slightly as Hyunsuk adjusted his position slightly, his hips moving against Byounggon's in the most delicious way.

Hyunsuk repeated the motion again, biting his lips to keep Byounggon's name from slipping between his lips. He didn't want to lose control and have Byounggon feeling cocky. At least not yet.  
Byounggon had been the one to motion Hyunsuk over. He had been the one to call him tonight. Byounggon was the one who kissed Hyunsuk the first night they met. And yet, Hyunsuk was the one who always ended up calling all the shots, leading Byounggon to do whatever he wanted.

It was fun, watching Byounggon gain confidence with every shot and hit he took only to have it all crumble when Hyunsuk sat in his lap. Byounggon was equally fun drugged up and entirely domineering. He took care of Hyunsuk in ways he would be too shy to do sober.

That Byounggon still broke through at moments like these. His fingers dug into Hyunsuk's sides, making the younger boy gasp. Byounggon broke the kiss to trail sloppy kisses down Hyunsuk's chin, with Hyunsuk instinctively throwing his head back. One of Byounggon's hands came up to hold his head to side, his teeth biting where he knew Hyunsuk liked it best. That's when he noticed what looked like a ghost of a hickey.

"Did someone get to you... before me?"

It took Hyunsuk a second to register the question, before he sneered.

"Stop acting like we're anything, Byounggon."

Hyunsuk didn't want to have the conversation. Not right now. Not until Byounggon had his head spinning.

So Hyunsuk did the only thing he could think of; he pulled his shirt off. Byounggon's was next. He brought their faces together, pressing open mouthed kisses along Byounggon's jaw until he reached his lips. Hyunsuk let his hand trail down between their bodies, tracing along the waistband of Byounggon's briefs, until his fingers dipped under, pulling back and letting the elastic snap back against Byounggon's skin. He moaned from the surprise sting, and Hyunsuk took the chance swipe his tongue across Byounggon's lips. Byounggon was putty once more in Hyunsuk's hands.

Hyunsuk deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies flush against each other. He felt cold metal suddenly, realizing it was Byounggon's necklace. He pulled back, much to Byounggon's disdain. It glittered even in the dark. With shock, Hyunsuk recognized it; he was pretty sure it was the one he got Byounggon for his 18th birthday last year, when they were still together.

"Hyunsuk?"

Byounggon called Hyunsuk's name, cocking his head to the side, like a cat. Hyunsuk brought his eyes back up to his face. Something in that moment made Hyunsuk freeze; the way Byounggon said his name. Hyunsuk pulled Byounggon in for another kiss, this time much slower, much more passionate. Byounggon must have sensed the sudden change but kissed Hyunsuk with the same fervor.

They stayed like that in that bathtub, making out gently and roughly and gently again. Byounggon's eyes were still rimmed with red from his high and smoke lingered on Hyunsuk's tongue even at 4 am when someone came to kick them out. The party was over.

Hyunsuk pulled himself up first, helping Byounggon up after. Their legs hurt like hell, having been squashed into the small space of the tub for awhile. Hyunsuk and Byounggon each grabbed a few empty beer cans to 'clean up' and left without a word. Hyunsuk went back to Byounggon's, something he hadn't done in months. Neither of them questioned it.

 

-

 

“Byounggonnnnnn, why aren’t you paying attention to me?”

“How much did you drink to be this fucking whiny?”

Hyunsuk had always been clingy, not that Byounggon minded. His boyfriend also always quick to switch up his act, going from cute to coy in seconds. And Byounggon knew from Hyunsuk’s tone that his intentions weren’t innocent.

“Why does it matter, I just want you to look at me…”

Hyunsuk shoved his way into Byounggon’s lap, nearly knocking the drink out of his hands. Hyunsuk caught it before it spilled, downing the cup in seconds. It hit the ground somewhere behind them.

Hyunsuk was quick to kiss his boyfriend. There was a moment of shock that quickly disappeared, Byounggon pulling Hyunsuk closer into his body. He tasted like cigarettes, as always.

They were on a stranger's couch at some random party Hyunsuk got invited to. Neither of them were the type to turn down free drinks or weed so soon enough, they made their way from the living room to another room somewhere else in the apartment. Now, they were in stranger's bed. But they had each other, and that familiarity was enough for them to feel safe and fill the empty space between them.

Byounggon climbed on top of Hyunsuk, giggling and significantly more tipsy than a while ago. They had a few more shots and shared a shitty blunt in the time since Hyunsuk almost soaked Byounggon in his own beer.

Byounggon's eyes were a little red, unable to focus. Hyunsuk had cigarette ash in his hair. Neither of them are sober in the slightest, but that's how they almost had the most fun. Byounggon was less reserved and Hyunsuk even more subservient.

Byounggon's necklace hung off his neck, brushing against Hyunsuk's chin as Byounggon continued to hover over him. a matching necklace glittered under Hyunsuk's shirt; Byounggon had managed to track down the exact same chain Hyunsuk had gifted him and brought him his own for his 18th birthday in april.

Hyunsuk's hand reached up to trace Byounggon's chin, down his neck and eventually along the chain. The metal was cold against Hyunsuk's warm fingertips and Hyunsuk pressed it into Byounggon's skin. Between the two of them, it was like the chain warmed up immediately.

Byounggon pulled Hyunsuk's lingering fingers to his lips, kissing each one one by one. He smiled into each kiss. Hyunsuk's face flushed with each kiss as well.

Both boys were high, happy and in love with each other.

Byounggon let his body crash down on Hyunsuk's, his hands going cup his cheeks as he placed a kiss softly on his lips. Hyunsuk giggled into his mouth. Byounggon grinned into his lips in response.

Just as Byounggon pulled back to look into Hyunsuk's eyes, the door crashed opened.

"... Hyunsuk?" There was betrayal in the stranger's voice.

Or maybe they were only a stranger to Byounggon, because the way the tall boy was staring at Hyunsuk from the door and the way Hyunsuk stiffened up under Byounggon, they knew each other.

They knew each other well.

Byounggon recognized him suddenly as the boy who had welcomed them. This must be his house, his party, his bed. This was the 'stranger' that had invited Hyunsuk. Byounggon's eyes drifted between the boys, none of them brave enough to utter a word.

The silence and guilt was choking Hyunsuk. Their necklaces suddenly felt like ice shards against their skin. He didn't know what to do.

"Hyunsuk, i didn't know you kissed all your friends..." Another arrow to Byounggon's heart. ‘Friend’? He was Hyunsuk’s fucking boyfriend.

Once, Hyunsuk had made them swear to each other that they would never see anybody else. Hyunsuk had been worried, deathly worried that Byounggon would leave him, or cheat behind his back.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes
> 
> so I didn't want to throw anybody under the bus, but who do y'all think hyunsuk cheated on gon with? 
> 
>  
> 
> I was lowkey thinking about jihoon 95% of the time but my brain just kinda blacked out whenever I thought of who else 'suk was close to on the show so..
> 
> Oh also, the first part is a prequel
> 
> hope you liked this!


End file.
